Back to the Future 2
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Sequel to Back to the Future. Hermione and Sirius are sent 26 years in the future, after learning of a plot to bring back Voldemort. Will they be able to stop it? And just how are their children involved? Sirius x Hermione. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Got a little idea for a sequel to my story Back to the Future, which was an hommage to the movie. Go read that first! Back? Okay, this is just a short 10 chapter story, this time Sirius and Hermione are headed to the future. Right now, I will be updating on Tuesdays, but I might increase that to twice a week. I hope that you enjoy this story, it was pretty fun to write. You can check out my tumblr (nauticalparamour), as I will be posting teasers for this story and others.

Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter! And be on the lookout for chapter two next week.

* * *

 **Last time:**

Hermione deciding to take action, steeled herself. She extended the chain around her neck so that it hung around Sirius's neck too. "Alright, sir. We will go, of course we will. Back to the future. How many turns?"

 **Now:**

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, eager to do what she could to help her children, even though she didn't know them yet, and he shook his head. "Sorry, Miss Granger, you won't be able to use _that_ time turner to get to where we are going."

Hermione nodded, a bit put out at her nervousness, that she would commit such an error. "Of course, my turner won't turn forward." She took the chain off of her and Sirius, before standing up from the bed and walking, hand in hand with Sirius over to Dumbledore. "It's wonderful to hear that in the future time travel technology has improved to the point that you can go backwards and forwards."

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Of course, you helped my dear, with your little jaunt back to the future." He told her, referencing her recent trip.

Sirius was cautious when this new Dumbledore stretched the chain of his time turner to envelop the three of them, his neon purple robes nearly blinding him. "How far...um, forward are we going this time?" He asked, tentatively.

"Twenty six years!" Dumbledore said, proudly, beginning to twirl the time turner patiently.

"Are you sure it's safe for Hermione to go traveling so soon after she just got back? It's more than a forty year swing in like...an hour!" Harry called over from the bed he was waiting on. Sirius, of course, was worrying the same thing, and grabbed Hermione's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, my boy, I will have Hermione and Sirius back in the blink of an eye." Dumbledore said, stopping the turning motion, but holding it in place. "Now, here we go, back to the future!" He let the time turner go, and Sirius watched, curiously, as the time turner spun faster and faster.

All around them the world spun until it was all one colorful blur. Sirius felt Hermione squeeze his hand tightly, and he hoped that she wasn't afraid. Soon, though, things seemed to slow down, and then, they were standing in the infirmary, except Madame Pomfrey seemed much older. "Good to see you back, Headmaster." She greeted quietly.

Sirius quickly threw the chain of the time turner up over his head, his stomach protesting the motion through time. He ran over to the edge of the room, where a little waste basket was waiting for him, and promptly threw up into it. When he finished, he stood up, performing a breath freshening charm on himself. Not the impression he wanted to make on Hermione, but he supposed it couldn't be helped.

After the trio of time travelers put off Pomfrey's offered vials of antiemetics, Dumbledore guided them out of the infirmary. "Shall we move to my office?" He asked.

Hermione and Sirius followed dutifully, seeing that Hogwarts had barely changed in the twenty six years since they had just left it. It seemed that it was just about time for Christmas hols, based on the decorations they encountered.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore took the seat behind the desk and Hermione and Sirius slipped into the two chairs. Sirius looked over the old man, surprised by how much frailer he seemed. "Wow, Albus, I didn't think you'd still have this job, so many years on. Just how old are you anyway?" Sirius ignored the hiss of his name and elbow from Hermione.

"Well, I will be celebrating my 141st birthday this summer." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "But to be honest, it does get tiring. I think I will be retiring soon."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Perhaps we could discuss the reason that we are here today. You said that there was a possibility that someone was trying to bring Voldemort back?"

"Oh yes, of course." Dumbledore said. "Something of interest was stolen from the Department of Mysteries recently. It's a method to bring someone back from the dead, using a Veil that's housed in the Department of Mysteries as a conduit. We have intelligence to believe that whoever stole it, would like to use it to bring Voldemort back from the beyond."

Hermione frowned. Of course that was troublesome information to hear, but she failed to see how that had to do with her future children. "And just what does this have to do with our children?" She asked indicating between herself and Sirius.

"Well, as you may know...oh, of course you don't know. Your second son, Regulus, works as an unspeakable in the Death Chamber at the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore said. Seeing Sirius about to start to talk, Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him from talking. "Although we do not think that Regulus has anything to do with stealing the document, he was one of two Unspeakables that discovered the document. We think that whoever has the document might be after Regulus."

Hermione smiled at that, hearing how accomplished her son was, and proud of his achievements, even if she hadn't met him. Yet. "And where are we - in this time I mean?" Hermione asked, wondering what she and Sirius could possibly be doing that would prevent them from helping.

"Well, the Blacks are off on a desolate island for the Christmas holidays to celebrate...well, I suppose I can't tell you that." Dumbledore certainly couldn't tell Hermione that she'd just come up with a potion that nearly completely reversed the effects of lycanthropy during the full moon, able to be taken in one dose. "But they have been gone for over a month and don't plan on returning until the end of January. We have tried to reach them, but with no success so far."

Hermione frowned, unable to believe that she would participate in such lavish trips. But then, she remembered that it was Sirius that she was married to, and he always liked the finer things in life, not to mention how persuasive he could be. It was positive to hear that she and Sirius were still happy together, so many years on. She was surprised to see that they had stayed together, gotten married and even had children, but she knew that she loved the young Sirius she'd dated.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, not at all surprised by the lavish trip, and trying to keep the smirk off of his face. Oh, he could just imagine all the sex that older Sirius was getting up to with his little wife on a desolate island. He wondered if older Sirius had been able to convince Hermione to go clothesless for the trip.

"So, what can we do to help?" Hermione asked, her mind on the business end of their little vacation into the future.

Dumbledore frowned. "Well, we aren't really sure where all of the pieces are going to fall, yet. We don't know how involved your children are in this situation. Just, try to figure out what Regulus knows and keep your ears on the ground for more information."

Before Hermione could answer Dumbledore's instructions, a woman's voice broke up their conversation. "Professor Dumbledore, you asked to see me?"

Hermione and Sirius turned to look, and were surprised to see a girl who could be none other than their daughter - Isla Black. She had messy black curls and gray eyes, but most of Hermione's features. Hermione could admit that she was a very beautiful girl, getting the most of the Black family genes.

The girl's eyes widened seeing the pair sitting on the couch. She moved first, running over to Sirius. "Papa!" She gave him a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Hermione. "Mum?" She asked, surprise at seeing her mother looking so young.

"Er, yes, I am Hermione." She introduced herself, awkwardly.

Isla smiled at her sweetly before looking over at Dumbledore. "What are my parents doing here? Was there some kind of accident?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"No, Miss Black." Dumbledore reassured her with a smile. "These people are not quite your parents...yet anyways. They have just traveled with me, from 1997, to help me out with a little project."

Isla looked surprised. "Merlin! Mum, you must be younger than me!"

Hermione gave her an awkward smile. "I am eighteen right now." She admitted to her daughter. God it was weird to have a daughter. And one such a perfect mixture of herself and Sirius. It brought to the surface all kinds of emotions.

Sirius's mouth had formed into a hard little line. His eyes had barely left the young man that was standing in the corner of the room, looking awkward. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, but was for the most part unremarkable. "Why don't you introduce us to your...little friend, Isla?" He asked, frowning.

Hermione then took the time to notice the young man in the room. It was slightly funny to her to see Sirius acting so, well...serious, but she was also eager to met Isla's friend.

Isla beamed at them, pulling on the young man's hand, pulling him forward to stand in front of her parents. "Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Maksim." She said with a grin. "He's a transfer this year from Durmstrang. Of course, I told you about him in letters home, but we only just started dating."

"It's...nice to meet you, Maksim." Hermione said, looking the boy over. There was something about him that seemed so _familiar_ , but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Shaking her head, she figured that it was just due to the fact that she was so unsettled, being the same age as the pair.

"Well, Miss Black, why don't you go get your trunk from Gryffindor tower, so that you might accompany your parents by floo back to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holiday?" Dumbledore offered, breaking up the awkward situation. Isla nodded and headed back down the spiral staircase, Maksim in tow.

"Wow, she's a Gryffindor." Hermione said, with a smile on her face. It was so unusual. She felt so proud of her children, even though she didn't really know them and they were really her children yet.

"I don't like him." Sirius said, quietly next to her, glaring at the door that Isla had flounced through moments before.

"Maksim?" Hermione asked surprised. Seeing Sirius's subtle nod, Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. "How can you be so protective over her? You've only just met her! You shouldn't be threatening her boyfriends already."

"Doesn't something about him seem a little bit off?" Sirius asked, turning to look at her. When she didn't automatically agree, he ran his hand through his hair, feeling a bit silly for the way that he was acting. But, he still couldn't shake the skin-crawling feeling that something just wasn't right about him.

"He does seem a bit...familiar." Hermione agreed, though she didn't automatically not like the boy. "But I can't place it. Maybe he's related to Viktor Krum. We can ask Isla all about him when we get home." Hermione took his hand and gave it a little squeeze in reassurance.

Things were going to be so odd now, seeing as everyone expected them to already know things, but they were going to have to learn to navigate this world together, while they were here. It meant keeping their children safe, and Hermione would do anything to make sure that happened.

Before they could discuss it move, Isla reemerged, towing her trunk behind her. "I can't wait to get home." She told them with a shy smile. "I was planning on staying here while...mum and dad...are on holiday, but now I can spend it with you. I have so many questions for the two of you."

Hermione didn't know if she should be concerned or pleased that Isla was so interested in her parents' lives before children, but she was happy to answer any questions that she could.

Sirius ushered his two girls towards the fireplace, and the three of them each took generous handfuls of floo powder. Throwing the green dust into the fireplace, they each stated their destination, excited to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So glad to see some familiar names in here! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed last chapter. Huge thank you to my reviewers: arabellagrace, 3cheersforidiots (don't worry - I actually haven't seen back to the future 2, either. but I did read the wiki page, so I hope that this will help a little. Sirius and Hermione won't change anyone's names. I am glad you liked the Veil...since Sirius didn't go into it in the last story, I figured that I had to give it the spotlight here.), unicornz . 334, Pwrmom2, sassy973, Loopygirl1 (haha, if enough people like it, i could write it. You will get some more info on Regulus in this story, but a little later on), ndbt83, and Breathe In Butterfly! You guys rock.

Kind of thinking about getting a beta...know anyone interested? Please reach out to me. I write a lot of different pairings and styles, so hopefully someone who is comfortable with that. Anywho, onto the chapter...here is chapter two and be on the lookout for chapter three next week! Oh! And sneak peak of chapter three on my tumblr (nauticalparamour) later this week as well!

* * *

Sirius helped Hermione as she stepped through the fireplace and into the cheery library at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was in awe of the room, seeing it look so clean and new and nice. "Wow, Sirius! Is this what it looks like now? I mean, in our time?" She asked, surprised.

Sirius nodded in answer to her question, wiping a bit of soot from her nose. "Yeah, I had it all cleaned up when I brought Harry to live here. It took Remus and me weeks to make it habitable, but it really is one of the safest places in England. My father was very paranoid."

Hermione bit her lip. "But didn't you have a lot of...bad memories associated with this place?"

"Of course." Sirius admitted. "But once we got rid of my mother's portrait, Harry and I were able to make plenty of good memories. I am sure that...you and I will make good memories here as well." He told her without even a hint of raunchiness.

Hermione nodded, turning when she heard the thunk of Isla's trunk and her squeal. "Alphard!" She cried out as she wrapped the room's so far unnoticed occupant. Hermione felt her breath leave her, as she looked the young man over. "I didn't know that you would be back!"

"Yeah, well the tour was over, and Dumbledore wrote me to say you'd be staying here, so I figured that I would just stay here for the holidays. No sense in staying over in Italy." The man - Alphard - answered what Hermione could only assume was one of her sons. He was similar in build to Sirius, though quite muscular, and had curly dark hair that was cut a bit long, similar to how Sirius wore it when he was at Hogwarts. But, to Hermione's absolute delight, he had her familiar brown eyes.

Sirius cleared his throat, drawing his children's attention. "Hello, I am Sirius." He offered weakly, holding out his hand to shake.

Alphard stared at the hand for a moment, before grabbing Sirius in a hug. "Alphard. Merlin, this is weird." He said, before turning to Hermione.

He picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around in a circle. "Mum!" He set her down on the floor, and Hermione was unable to contain her smile. He grabbed the ends of her hair, tugging on them lightly. "Merlin, look at you! You're so young." He said with a smile.

Hermione tried to contain her blush, but she supposed that it was weird to be younger than your children. "Don't tell me I look terribly old usually."

Alphard grinned at her. "Of course not, you are the most beautiful mum a guy could ask for. You should hear some of the things my teammates say when you come to my games."

Hermione was scandalized, but Sirius was not amused. "Shall we get drinks? I would love to hear everything that your _teammates_ have been saying."

Alphard rolled his eyes, though only Hermione could see it, and they shared a secret smile. Hermione was flattered that Sirius would be so protective of her. Alphard led them from the library to the little kitchen, and helped himself to some firewhiskey, before passing the bottle to Sirius. Isla got some pumpkin juice from the refrigerator - Hermione was surprised to see this, but maybe she was able to get some muggle appliances to work in this time - and Hermione went about putting a tea kettle on the stove.

She sat down at the table before smiling at Alphard. "So, you were on tour somewhere?" She asked, wanting to know more about her son.

"Yes, I was in Italy. I play for England's Quidditch squad, and for Puddlemere United." Alphard told his parents dutifully, finding the situation terribly amusing, when his parents in this time already knew everything about him. But these weren't his parents, not really.

Sirius was practically beaming with pride. "What position do you play?" He couldn't believe that his son was an international Quidditch star.

"Beater, of course." Alphard replied flippantly.

Sirius was beside himself. An international Quidditch star _and_ in his old position. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at Sirius's obvious joy, but she was also immensely proud of her son, though she thought that the sport of Quidditch was a bit dangerous. "Does...future me not worry about you playing such a dangerous sport?"

Alphard grinned at her. "Mum, you never change. You are constantly worrying about me, but that's why you and dad come to all of my games. Except right now, with you all being on holiday."

Hermione almost wanted to giggle, but she held it in. If only Ron could see her now, he would probably go ballistic. He always teased her for being a witch who hated flying. "Do you play Quidditch, Isla?" She asked, cautiously.

Isla grinned at her, but shook her head. "No, I am very happy just watching Quidditch. Reggie played chaser though, while he was at Hogwarts. And of course, Maksim is a very talented Keeper for Slytherin." Hermione was glad to hear that her daughter took after her a little bit.

Hermione looked at Sirius and saw that he wasn't one bit pleased to hear mention of Isla's boyfriend again. Her...well, boyfriend, she supposed, turned to Alphard. "Did you know about this boyfriend of Isla's, Maksim?"

Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle when Isla's eyebrows shot up and she whined. "Dad!" Clearly embarrassed to be talked about. Alphard, on the other hand, was turning red in annoyance and anger. "What boyfriend? No, Isla hasn't told me a peep." He turned to face his little sister. "Do you think that just because you've...you've...blossomed! over the summer that you should just go around kissing any boy who looks at you?"

Isla looked afronted. "Maksim isn't like that! We were friends first and we have a lot in common." She insisted. Hermione was glad that she was able to stand up for herself. "We've only just gone to Hogsmeade together twice, and we've only snogged!" She insisted, embarrassed.

Alphard looked a little bit placated at her words. "Alright...just, look after yourself, okay? I don't want my baby sister getting hurt."

Isla flushed. "I'm not a baby any more." She insisted, embarrassed to have the focus of the conversation still on her love life. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Hermione quickly yawned, not aware that she was so tired. "Why don't we all go to bed?" She suggested. "I am beat."

"Why are you so tired? You have been taking care of yourself, haven't you? Uncle Remus always told us that your penchant for doing too much began at Hogwarts." Alphard said, concern clear on his face.

"Well, I've only just got back and then we came here." Hermione said, before realizing that Alphard might not know what she was talking about. "Er - you do know about how..." She trailed off, looking at Sirius.

"My father?" Alphard offered, looking amused at Hermione's apparent discomfort at the topic.

"Er, yes, your...father and I got together?" Hermione finished. Alphard and Isla quickly nodded. "Well, I only just got back to the future from the time when your...father was a student, to my proper time." She said, cautiously. "And then Dumbledore asked us to come here, that's a lot of years to go through in less than 24 hours."

Isla sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "So romantic...a love that transcends time."

Alphard scoffed. "Don't say it like that. It sounds like a shitty romance novel."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Anyways, your mum makes a good point." He had much less trouble thinking of Hermione as the mother of his children. It was something that plagued his dreams for the last year or so, ever since he realized that she might be coming back soon, as his Hermione. "Let's all get a good night's rest."

Isla and Alphard didn't grumble too much, as it was already late, and headed up the stairs first. Sirius eagerly took Hermione up the stairs, passing Alphard's room and Regulus's room on the second floor, Isla's on the third floor, and finally arriving on the topmost floor, pulling her into his bedroom. It looked quite different from the last time she'd seen it, as all of the pictures of his bikini girls had been taken down.

Sirius placed his hands on Hermione's shoulder, and looked down at her with hungry eyes. "It looks like you sleep on the left side." Hermione looked at the bed and noted that the bedside table on the left did appear to hold more of her things.

Hermione shifted out of Sirius's grasp, uncomfortable with him for the first time since she was back. "I don't know, it doesn't feel right." She finally told him, with a frown.

Sirius returned her frown. "Come on, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before...for a few hours at least."

Hermione felt a bit guilty, but knew that she wouldn't budge on this. "It's not the same Sirius. The Sirius that I left was just a teenager, reckless, and...although I do want to give it a try with you, I don't know if I am ready to just hop into bed with you."

"I think you are making a big deal out of this. I am still Sirius. And you're still Hermione." He insisted, frantically reading her face. Couldn't she see that they ended up together? Couldn't she see what a great life that they had made together, here, in the future?

Hermione frowned. "But you're not still Sirius. You've gone through twenty years without me, and things _are_ different. I just want to take some time to get to know you again. Is that so much to ask?"

Sirius was upset, but nodded, not understanding her viewpoint. Was it because he'd slept with other people while he waited for her? He hadn't changed that much, had he?

But before he could bring up any other questions, Hermione was already at the door. "You sleep here tonight. I am sure I can find a guest room to sleep in." She told him, slipping out the door.

Hermione checked the room across the hall first - the one that had been Sirius's brothers once - but found that it had been converted into a kind of study. She went down the stairs to the room across the hall from Isla's but found that it was being remodeled.

Biting her lip, she decided to try Regulus's room. Turning the handle, she found that the room was empty, and no one had made any mention of him coming home tonight. She could stay here until she made suitable arrangements tomorrow.

Regulus's room was rather sparse, but Hermione found that she liked the style. There weren't many personal effects, except for a huge bookcase stuffed full with subject matter in both the wizard and muggle world. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

A yawn caught her off guard again, reminding her of just how tired she was. The bed looked inviting and soft. Cursing herself for not having grabbed any clothing from her future self's room, she decided that she could just forgo pajamas for one night. She didn't want to face Sirius again so soon after their discussion.

Unzipping her blue party dress that she was still wearing from Halloween, she let the fabric pool about her feet. Stepping out of the dress, she pulled back the covers on the bed, and slipped in, enjoying the feel of fresh sheets on her skin.

It was really such a comfortable bed, Hermione thought, as her eyes drooped closed in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Huge shout out to those of you who favorited or followed last chapter. Big thanks to my reviewers: Pwrmom2 (Can I just say how awesome you are? You always review and read my stories - it really means a lot to me (: ), unicornz . 334 (Haha, you guessed it!), KIMIGAI (Sirius will come around...he didn't mean to be selfish!), SimplyIsabelleS (thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying...don't worry, they will quickly remember why they love each other!) and A Promise of Tomorrow.

So, here is chapter three. I would love to hear what you think! Be on the lookout for chapter four later this week.

* * *

Try as he might, Sirius could just not get his eyes to close once Hermione had left the room. The bed felt too large and for the first time in many years he felt acutely incomplete. It seemed like just yesterday that he had Hermione were sharing an incredible night together in the Room of Requirement.

It wasn't just about the sex, though, either. True, the sex had been fantastic and left him feeling boneless and close to her, it was the snuggling in the afters that he'd really loved. Even if it was just for a few brief hours or even minutes, it had felt _right_ to him to have Hermione in his arms. But now, even holding onto a pillow, he was unable to recreate the feeling that he'd been missing longer than he'd care to admit.

Perhaps he had been wrong to push her, he thought, staring up at the dark ceiling. She hadn't even had a good night's rest since the ordeal that she'd been through. And he had been a little bit forward, but he couldn't think about anything else except kissing every inch of her body to reacquaint himself with her.

He had changed a lot since he was a teenager, too, he could recognize. It wasn't out of line for her to want to get to know this new Sirius before taking things further. He would apologize to her tomorrow, he decided, for pushing her to move too fast.

But, he thought darkly, that didn't help his current situation of sleep escaping him. After sitting in the bed for a few additional minutes, he decided that a spot of firewhiskey wouldn't hurt him and would likely help him fall asleep faster.

Standing from the bed, he dressed in future Sirius's pajamas and robe on, after deciding that it wasn't weird at all. He was glad to see that everything still fit as excepted. He assumed that he was still a handsome devil, but had yet to locate a picture of himself, so he wasn't one hundred percent sure. Maybe he would search for one while he was downstairs.

He tread quietly down the stairs, making sure to skip the squeaky steps that he had cataloged when he was a teenager sneaking out. He smiled at himself, though, when he found two new creaking stairs on his way down. He wondered if he'd purposefully let those go when he had children to keep _them_ from sneaking out.

He thought about Isla...he definitely didn't want her sneaking out. It was odd to think about, seeing as he didn't _really_ know her yet, but he still felt incredibly protective of her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her. Maybe it was because she was the perfect amalgam of him and Hermione. He couldn't bear the idea of Hermione being hurt either.

When he pushed the door to the library open, he was surprised to find the room already occupied by Alphard and a small fire. Sirius looked at his son - his _son_ \- in surprise before making his way over to the bar cart and pouring himself a few fingers of firewhiskey. "What are you still doing up?"

Alphard smirked at him. "No offense, dad, but I am nearly 25, you and mum haven't sent me to bed in almost a decade." He took a deep drink of his own firewhiskey, his eyes staring at Sirius with mischievousness.

Sirius sat down heavily in the chair next to Alphard, the wheels slowly turning in his mind. "When is your birthday?" Sirius asked him, suspiciously.

"January 24th." Alphard told him with a broad smile.

Sirius began counting months back, and Alphard's grin got broader and broader as Sirius worked it out. With a groan, and his fingers pushing his wavy hair back from his face, Sirius addressed his son. "Do you know...what happened?" Merlin, how much more awkward could it be to ask your son if he knew the circumstances of his conception.

Alphard took a small sip of his drink before smirking at his father. "Well, she'd already graduated, if it makes you feel any better." Sirius groaned again. It did make him feel a _little_ better, he supposed. "Anyways, at one Christmas, Uncle Remus got a bit tipsy and suggested that there was some kind of month long trip to the Swiss Alps...and you got me for a souvenir."

Sirius knew the exact family property where the events were purported to have taken place, and his mind was already spinning with plans to take Hermione there after the end of the school year. He took a gulp from his glass. "You cannot tell Hermione! Merlin, do you know what she would do to me?"

Alphard scoffed. "Don't worry, I'd still like to be born. My lips are sealed." He smirked at his father, in a way that many told him made him look just like Sirius. "Although, to be honest, to see how young she looks with you is a little unnerving."

Sirius did sigh at that. He hadn't even know his two children for a day and he was already incredibly attached to them. But more than that, he wanted to watch them grow up into the great people that he was certain that they were. They were half Hermione, how could they not be? Thinking about Hermione, upstairs, alone, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been in the back of his mind. "Are your...mum and I happy together? In this time?"

Alphard was amused to see such a young version of his father looking so concerned over his mother. "Yes, you are disgustingly happy, especially now that you are essentially empty nesters. Honestly, who goes on a three month vacation to a private island at _your_ age."

Sirius was happy to hear that, especially if there were younger wizards who were strapping young Quidditch players that were sniffing after her. He knew that in this time he would be into his sixties, which was still not that old by wizarding standards, but he did know that Hermione was much younger than he was.

Once that was sorted, he wanted to get to know Alphard more. "So, tell me more about yourself. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, of course." He told his father proudly. "We brought Gryffindor to four Quidditch House Cup victories while I was there."

Sirius grinned to hear that. "And any...general house cup victories?"

"Merlin, no. I mean, we won twice, but I certainly didn't help." Alphard said with a smirk. Sirius knew Hermione would be disappointed to hear that, but he couldn't help but grin. "Minnie said I set a new record for house points she had to remove from her own house."

"Is Minerva _still_ teaching? I would have thought that the prospect of teaching _my_ children would have sent her into early retirement." Sirius mused.

Alphard laughed - Sirius's same barking laugh. "I think she said that if she was able to teach James Potter's son, raised by Sirius Black, she could handle anything." Sirius joined his son in laughing at that. It did seem that Minerva had miscalculated. "But, Isla is really quite well behaved, so I think that she's made up for past poor behavior. And you know she never will say no to Quidditch victories."

Sirius was glad to hear that Isla was better behaved, as she really did remind him of Hermione's temperament, only much more openly affectionate. He wondered if she was Head Girl or a Prefect. "Best friend?" Sirius queried Alphard.

"Teddy Lupin." Alphard answered. "We grew up together, of course, but he ended up in Hufflepuff."

"Just liked Tonks." Sirius grinned.

"We still were fast friends though. House rivalries aren't nearly as bad as when you were at school, or even when mum was at school." Alphard answered, though, he thought that the Gryffindor-Slytherin house rivalry would never die completely.

"Girlfriend?" Sirius asked, wanting to know everything about his son.

"More like girlfriends." Alphard joked. "I am not in a hurry to settle down, and I keep things pretty open. But I have been enjoying seeing Valeria Zabini lately." It felt much more normal to talk to this younger version of his father, Alphard mused.

"Well, just...you know, be safe. And remember that reputations can follow you." Sirius cautioned. He was proud of his son, who seemed very likable, well adjusted and successful.

The pair of them spent another hour or two drinking firewhiskey, until the fire was down to embers. Only then, after many laughs, did they climb the stairs to their respective bedrooms, and drift to sleep.

* * *

Regulus returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night. It had been nearly half a year since he'd been home, but he understood that his presence was requested. Dumbledore had written to him, letting him know that Isla was coming home for the Christmas holidays, and he didn't want her to be in that big lonely house all by herself.

He didn't know when it had happened, but being around his family for was sometimes exhausting. He supposed it must have happened sometime around when he started at Hogwarts. Regulus did like Isla particularly though, so he'd make an exception to return home so that she wouldn't be alone.

Making his way up the stairs to his room, he made sure to skip the creaky stairs on the fifth stair up. Using a lumos to light his room, he opened the door to his room, tossing his bag down on the floor, only to notice that there was a distinct lump in his bed.

Holding in a groan, so as not to wake up the room's occupant, he knew this was probably some girl of Alphard's. It wasn't the first time that one of his _dates_ had returned from the loo in the middle of the night only to get turned around and walk into his room instead. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Seeing that the sheets had pooled around her waist, he could tell that her back was completely bare. Was she all the way naked under there? If Alphard had anything to do with it, he was certain that she was.

Deciding to do the right thing, he would just wake her up and let her know where his brother was. If he happened to catch in eyeful in the process, well, that wasn't really his fault was it? He creeped over to the bed, before nudging the woman on the shoulder, slowly bringing her to consciousness. "Uh, Miss? I think you found the wrong room." He said lowly, so as not to startle her.

The woman rolled over in her sleep, pulling the blanket to cover her chest, before opening her eyes. In the dark, Regulus was just able to make out her features. She seemed familiar somehow. Confused, the woman rubbed her eyes, "Sirius? Is that you?"

Suddenly, the familiarity clicked. "Mum?" He nearly shouted, before pulling his voice back down. What the hell was she doing naked in his bed? And why did she look so young? He couldn't believe that he'd contemplated sneaking a keep at his own mother's tits! Thank Merlin she'd covered herself up.

Hermione's eyes began to focus in the darkness, but she still couldn't quite make out his face. It certainly wasn't Sirius, especially since he'd called her mum. But it wasn't Alphard either. "Regulus?" She asked, confused.

Regulus wanted to just hold his hands over his eyes and never make mention of this situation again. "I...I know I am home unexpectedly. Don't worry about getting up. I will just find somewhere else to sleep, okay? You just...go back to sleep."

Regulus then quickly backed out of the room, eager to put as much distance between him and his mum as possible. One thing he was certain of was that it was going to be an interesting Christmas hols.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Huge shout out to the reviewers from last chapter: unicornz . 334, aira nabihah and Pwrmom2! You guys rock! Thanks to those who favorited/followed as well.

I know on the Harry Potter Wikia, it says that Isla Black should actually be Iola...but, I am keeping it as Isla. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - I would love to know what you think of chapter four! Be on the lookout for five next week!

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning, unsure of what had happened that night. After putting back on her blue dress, she slowly made her way up the stairs to the room that she would eventually share with Sirius, and rummaged through the wardrobe quietly to find some clothes.

She quickly found some jeans and a soft, cashmere, gray jumper, and a bra. It felt a bit weird to wear her future self's clothing, but she supposed that it was _technically_ hers. She was sure that future Hermione would forgive the transgression. She dressed quietly, making sure not to wake up the snoring Sirius.

After she was dressed, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where she decided to start making breakfast. While she was getting together her ingredients, she thought about the young man who had woken her from her sleep. Was that really Regulus? She hadn't seen or heard from him again since she fell back asleep. Maybe she'd been dreaming about him.

It wasn't long until the scent of cooking bacon had Sirius stumbling down the stairs though. He quietly stalked up behind Hermione, who was lost in her thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms, but he also didn't want to push her.

Instead he settled for trying to grab one of the cooked pieces of bacon from the plate they were cooling on. Hermione slapped his hand away before turning to look at him. "G'morning Hermione." He yawned.

Hermione was surprised to see Sirius up so early. He was wearing loose fitting pajama pants, and a robe that was open to reveal his chest. He looked so different from the Sirius that she'd lived with prior to fifth year it was astounding. He still had a couple of tattoos, but not the ones from Azkaban. He wasn't nearly as thin either, and still maintained a healthy bit of muscle. He was mouth watering. "Good morning Sirius. I didn't expect you up this early."

Sirius's expression softened immediately at looking at her face. "Listen, Hermione. I wanted to apologize to you for pushing you too fast. Of course it's not the same as it was when we were together in 1977." He couldn't help but brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to be with you, and that means that we can move at _your_ pace."

He then pulled her into a welcome hug. Hermione loved being enveloped in his scent again, feeling his warm skin beneath her cheek. "Apology accepted." She whispered against him, relishing the shivers her lips produced.

Sirius brought one of his hands to tangle in her wild curls, to tilt her head upwards. He dipped his head to hers so that their mouths might meet in a passionate caress. Her lips were soft and pliant against his, eager to open so that his tongue could be accepted. Kissing Hermione was everything he remembered, and more. The confident movements of her own tongue had him groaning at the feel.

A clearing throat broke the pair out of their embrace. Hermione jumped away as if she was guilty of something, and faced her daughter, trying to hold back a smile from her swollen lips. "Um. Does everyone like scrambled eggs?" She asked, before turning to the stove to begin cooking again.

Sirius went and sat at the table, opening the copy of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered, wondering why he felt embarrassed to be caught kissing the mother of his children. How did they think they'd been born? Plus, from what Alphard told them, he and Hermione were still quite affectionate in their marriage.

Alphard entered the kitchen not much later than Isla did, walking over and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Mum." He stole a piece of bacon and smirked at her. Apparently, he enjoyed making her uncomfortable by insisting all calling her mum. "Regulus doesn't want breakfast. He's sulking in the library as usual." He announced to the table.

Hermione frowned to hear that Regulus was sulking, but it was comforting to know that it wasn't a dream that he'd been in the room the night before. Now she felt horrible that she had put him out of his own room! She figured that she could go apologize after breakfast, though.

The four of them all ate their breakfast together, discussing plans for the holiday. Apparently the Potters, Weasleys, Lupins and Blacks typically spent the holidays together for at least a dinner, so Sirius decided that he would go write to Remus to invite everyone over. He wanted to know what everyone was up to.

After breakfast, Hermione decided to do a bit of exploring, as she had yet to see Grimmauld Place fully restored. She was pleased to see that the hall had been removed of the House Elf heads that had previously adorned the wall. The parlor was well kept, but very formal.

Her next stop was the drawing room, which she found much improved with comfortable couches and a little window nook for reading. On the wall she found the Black Family tapestry. She wandered over to the old cloth to see the changes that had been made.

All traces of Bellatrix were removed from the family tree - not blasted off, but just removed - and many family members had been restored. Plus, the other people important to Sirius had been added, including Harry's family, and Remus Lupin was attached to Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione was surprised to find her own face next to Sirius's and their three children smiling beneath their parents. It was rather different compared to the dour faces of Sirius's ancestors.

She smiled as she traced their names - Alphard Remus, Regulus James, and Isla Andromeda. It felt wonderful to be connected to such successful people, Hermione thought.

"You named us all after people who'd been blasted off the family tree." A voice broke her concentration.

Hermione turned around and was surprised to see a young man, who could only be Regulus, standing a few paces behind her. When you first looked at him, you might think that he didn't look very much like a Black. He was very tall and slender, which immediately reminded Hermione of her father. He had curly brown hair, just like she did, but with Sirius's mercurial eyes, and his face was all angular beauty, just like Sirius. "But Regulus was never removed from the family tree." Hermione told him with eyebrows knitted.

Regulus shrugged. "You've always told me that Uncle Regulus was a hero, and that if grandmother knew what he'd done, he likely would have been disowned as well." Hermione smiled softly as that. She was certain that Regulus must have been a hero for them to name one of their own after him. "Whenever I ask father, though, he gets very upset, so I've stopped asking."

Hermione motioned towards the couch in the center of the room. "Shall we sit?" She asked him, eager to learn everything that there was to know about her middle child.

Regulus hesitated for a moment, before moving to sit beside her on the couch. "Why are you here?" He asked, not caring if it seemed accusatory. He knew that this was his mother, but in a younger form.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, Professor Dumbledore suggested that there might be a plot to bring back Voldemort. Your...father and I both have experience fighting him, so he thought we might be able to help." Hermione rested her hand on Regulus's knee. "Plus, when he told us our children might be in danger, I couldn't say no."

Regulus scoffed. "I haven't been able to live that down. Not to mention that I am not the only person that works in the Department of Mysteries. It's not my fault the Ministry's gone a bit lax in security."

"I don't blame you." Hermione told him quickly. "But the Department of Mysteries! That's quite exciting work, isn't it, Unspeakable Black?" She nudged him with a smile.

Regulus gave her a shy smile in return. His mother had always been much more his speed when it came to academics. "It's alright." He said with a smile. "It certainly keeps me busy."

"Tell me more." Hermione said eagerly. "I want to know everything about you. What house were you sorted into?" She wanted to know if he'd been placed in Ravenclaw, as the Sorting Hat had strongly suggested she go there.

Regulus tensed. "I was in Slytherin." He told her quietly.

"Hmm, I would have pegged you for a Ravenclaw." She told him with a devious smirk.

"You don't mind?" He asked, shocked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all. I am sure that if you were placed there then it is because that's the house that suited you best. Why wouldn't I want what's best for my...son? Besides many members of your family were Slytherins." Hermione said with a smile.

Regulus was shocked that this younger version of his mother didn't care one bit about his Slytherin tendencies. He had always felt like a bit of an outcast compared to the rest of his Gryffindor family. "It's weird to hear _you_ say that when you look so young."

"Yes, well, it's taking some getting used to. I mean, Sirius and I are only just...well, dating sounds a bit odd. I guess we are just entering a new phase of our relationship." Hermione decided on, seeing understanding in Regulus's gray eyes. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Regulus turned quite pink in the cheeks at the suggestion. "Well, there is one girl...Melia Nott, who I quite like, and...we've gone out a few times, but nothing offical like a date. I am sure she didn't think anything of it." He bit his lip in the way that Hermione sometimes did.

"Melia...like the wood nymph?" Hermione asked him. Seeing his nod, Hermione asked, "Are her parents Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott by chance?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Regulus asked her, surprised.

"Well, aside from the last name, and first name being a nymph, like Daphne, they have been making moon eyes at each other for years at Hogwarts! They weren't dating when I left, but I am glad to see that they...followed their hearts, I suppose. Does she take after her mother or father?" Hermione asked, curious as to what their child would look like.

"Well, her mother I suppose, seeing as they have blonde hair and green eyes." Regulus answered.

"Why don't you invite her to Christmas dinner?" Hermione suggested, wanting to meet the girl who caught her son's eye.

Regulus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "No, I couldn't. She doesn't like me that way, and she sees me as just a friend." Regulus told her, defeated. "In any case, her cousin is my roommate, so it could be awkward."

"Who is your roommate?" Hermione asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Regulus answered, flippantly. "His mum and Melia's are sisters."

Hermione frowned at that. "Malfoy?" Her disdain was clearly painted on your face. "Are you...err, are the two of you close?"

"Yeah, we've been mates since school, actually. He was my first friend in Slytherin." Regulus was very surprised that his mother seemed to have no issue with him being a Slytherin, but she had an issue with Scorpius Malfoy? Hadn't she actually gone on a few dates with Scorpius's father? "Is that a problem?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying to push away the bad memories of a prejudiced Malfoy calling her a mudblood. "No, it's nothing. I was just remembering something from a long time ago." She looked at her son again, and pasted a big smile on her face. "Friends can actually make really great relationships. I think that you should try asking Melia on a _real_ date sometime. Something that she knows is a date."

Regulus nodded, knowing that his mother was usually right.

"Now, come take me on a tour of the house." Hermione said, leading him from the drawing room. "I am sorry for giving you a fright in your own room last night. I promise you can have it back tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed after last chapter. Big shout out to my reviewers as well: 3cheersforidiots, Pwrmom2, and loves2readalways. You guys are so awesome - thanks for the words of encouragement :)

In this one, we get to see what everyone else has been up to. Hope you enjoy chapter five - I would love to hear what you think. Be on the lookout for chapter six later this week!

* * *

Sirius had spent the whole day coordinating a Christmas dinner to be celebrated with their friends. Hermione quickly learned that Kreacher was still alive, but looking much better than he had when she'd known him previously. It seemed that not being left alone in Grimmauld Place for twenty years had made him a little bit nicer.

Apparently, Kreacher and Sirius had had a long discussion when he'd moved back in with Harry, and the elf had begrudgingly come around to living with Sirius. When Hermione had moved in, to be the new Lady Black, there had been additional friction, but they got on now. Especially after Regulus was born. Kreacher knew that it wasn't the same Regulus as Sirius's brother, but he still loved him.

The little elf had been busily preparing a veritable feast all day long, grumbling about the lack of heads up, but also secretly enjoying the work at the same time. The smells from the kitchen had been wonderful, but Hermione had been chased out of the kitchen when she asked Kreacher if he needed any help.

Once the kitchen was set, Hermione left to go get ready for the evening, pausing for a moment to appreciate Sirius coming out of the shower, still wet and only covered with a towel around his waist. She dressed in a casual gold dress and just a little makeup.

When she went down the stairs to await the arrival of their guests, she was pleased to see her family looked like a Christmas card. Isla was wearing a red dress, while Sirius and Alphard were wearing red sweaters. Regulus came down the stairs last, wearing muggle jeans and a green sweater. Hermione wasn't sure if Sirius had really met Regulus yet, as he'd been quite busy all day.

But when Regulus walked down the stairs, Isla was the happiest to see him. "Reggie!" She called out, running over to hug her big brother. "I haven't seen you in months! How have you been?" The pair of them began quietly conversing, while Sirius came to stand next to Hermione, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, he looks a lot like you." Sirius told her with a smile.

"Yeah, he reminds me so much of my dad." Hermione said. "He still has some of you in him, though too." Hermione was incredibly proud of the little family that her and Sirius had created together.

Before they could continue to discuss their middle child, the floo activated, and Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny tumbled out. Harry and Ginny looked older than they were with laugh lines, but no gray hairs yet. Harry walked over and hugged Hermione in his arms. "Merlin, isn't this a blast from the past."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Harry, you are all grown up." His hair was still unmanageable, and his eyes were still a brilliant green.

Hermione was distracted by Harry's three children coming through the floo. She couldn't hold in her laughter when she heard them called Sirius "Grandpa." The two boys looked so much like Harry, whereas their daughter looked like Ginny, or perhaps Lily, Hermione mused.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, grandma." Harry whispered in her ear. To her shocked gasp, Harry told her who his children were. "James is the oldest, and Albus is the middle, and Lily is the youngest. She is in the same year as Isla." Hermione smiled at that, glad that her children were growing up with Harry's. She thought that Albus looked to be around Regulus's age too. Were they friends at Hogwarts?

Before she could ask further questions, the Weasleys piled out of the Floo. Ron and Lavender led first, followed by their herd of strawberry blond children, ranging in age from eighteen to five. Hermione hugged Ron, and he quickly introduced him to the quidditch team of children he'd fathered. "That's Lilac, Violet, Heath, Azalea, Rowan, Hyacinth, and little Verbena."

Hermione desperately tried to hide her grimace. "Wow, Lavender sure likes flowers." Hermione told Ron with a big smile. "And purple." Hermione thought it was a little bit funny that the Weasleys had had so many boys and only one girl, whereas Ron and Lavender had so many girls, but two boys. Still, she wouldn't begrudge her friend happiness and told him his family was lovely.

It wasn't too much longer that Tonks and Lupin made their way through the floo, followed by their one son. Apparently both Tonks and Remus had enjoyed growing up as only children, and were satisfied with just Teddy.

Hermione pulled Sirius away from talking with James to come say hello to his oldest friend. Remus's hair had gone almost completely gray at this point, but he looked quite healthy, not nearly as haggard as Hermione remembered him from before she went back into the past.

Remus hugged Sirius first followed by Hermione. "Well, Sirius, you hardly look any different, but Hermione, it _is_ a shock to see you looking so young."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, I wish everyone would stop saying that. It makes me feel as though I've aged horribly." She bit her lip nervously. "And I still haven't been able to find a good family picture yet, so I can't independently verify what I look like."

Remus and Tonks laughed at her before chatting with Sirius about dinner. Hermione watched quietly as Alphard and Teddy exchanged manly hugs. As she understood it, they were the best of friends. Hermione also couldn't help a huge grin from spreading on her face when she saw Teddy catch a glimpse of Isla.

Was it just her, or was Teddy's hair slowly changing from dark brown to pink? She watched as Isla and Teddy exchanged an awkward hug - particularly more enthusiastic on Isla's part. Isla pushed some of her hair behind her ear before asking him how work was going in the Auror department.

Isla became bashful when Alphard began teasing her about her new boyfriend at Hogwarts. Was it just Hermione, or did Teddy become distraught at hearing the news that Isla had a boyfriend? She could be wrong, but she thought that he might have a little bit of a crush on her daughter. She thought it was cute, but wouldn't dare say anything to Sirius. He'd already behaved deplorably about Maksim, she didn't want to think about what he might do to poor Teddy, when nothing was even going on between them.

Before long, Kreacher came into the room and let them know that their dinner was ready. Hermione and Sirius began ushering everyone into the dining room, where the table had been magically enlarged to fit the extra people. She almost couldn't believe that this was their usual Christmas meal, with so many people in the room.

Smiling at Sirius, they were the last two to enter into the dining room, only to be held stuck in the door by a little bit of magical mistletoe. Hermione tried to get into the room, only to be held back back an invisible force. Everyone in the dining room seemed to be _laughing_ at her, but she wasn't sure why.

Before she could ask, Sirius wrapped one arm around her body, pulling her flush against him, before using the other hand to tilt her chin up. She saw the blasted green plant for a second before her eyes drifted shut at the feeling of Sirius's warm lips on hers. She opened her mouth up to him, excited to receive him.

He was as fantastic a kisser as he'd always been, and she sighed into the kiss, quickly becoming aroused and forgetting the audience that she had. Sirius released her from his grasp all too quickly, rubbing his nose against her own, until her eyes met his smiling gray ones.

Hermione then remembered that she had just shared a very passionate snog with her not-husband-quite-yet in front of her extended family. She was blushing as red as Sirius's sweater hearing James Potter catcalling them. Ignoring everyone, she quickly sat at the table and began passing around some food. Sirius sat next to her, and squeezed her leg apologetically.

During dinner, Hermione laughed along while Harry and Teddy told them stories about working at the auror department together. It seemed that Sirius had been an auror for many years, but had retired once Alphard was born, especially considering that he didn't need to work.

Hermione was a bit put out to see that Regulus was just focusing on the food on his plate, not paying attention to what was going on around him. None of the other children seemed to engage him, and Hermione was just so disappointed to see him looking so awkward around her extended family. She knew though that sometimes being around so many people could be overwhelming, as she'd often felt with the Weasleys.

After dinner, the children left the dining room to go chat and catch up, leaving the adults at the table to enjoy some firewhiskey. Hermione felt a bit silly, never having drank much firewhiskey to begin with. But she needed it, with the dark turn that the conversation had taken.

"So, I know that Dumbledore brought you here from the past, but we still aren't really clear on why." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Lavender. Hermione loved her friend, but he did not age well. It made the thought that she had wanted to date him all the more horrifying to her. She was glad to have Sirius with her, feeling that he just understood her.

"Well, Dumbledore asked us here because he thinks someone might be trying to resurrect Voldemort." Hermione said seriously.

"He thought that since we had some experience fighting Voldemort, that we might be able to figure it out." Sirius added, holding Hermione's small hand in his own.

"Does this have to do with the break in at the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione gave a small nodded, worried about what was happening. She never wanted to face Voldemort again.

"Well, just talk to Regulus, I am sure that he would have heard something if anything was happening." Ron said, feeling that it was a bit obvious.

"Why? Because my son is a Slytherin?" Hermione demanded, feeling incredibly protective of her son. "I don't appreciate your insinuation, Ronald."

"Well, yeah." Ron answered stupidly, despite a well aimed elbow from his sister. "Plus, he is always hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione frowned. "Not everyone in Slytherin is a bad person, Ronald. And not everyone in Gryffindor is good, I will remind you. Certain Gryffindors seem to be pretty prejudiced if you ask me." Her eyes narrowed at Ron. He always was a bit hot headed, and his loyalty was never quite as unwavering as Harry's.

"Regulus is a good kid." Harry told the table. "I was almost put in Slytherin, if you'll remember. And not to mention that three of your kids are in Hufflepuff, Ron!" Hermione smiled at her friends. It seemed that every house but Ravenclaw was represented.

Sirius felt awful. He hoped that Regulus didn't feel like an outcast in his own family as the lone Slytherin. After all, he always remembered what it was like to be the only Gryffindor in a house of snakes. He caught himself. His own brother had proven that very brave and good people could be in Slytherin. He was sure that his own son was also a good and brave person.

He just couldn't believe that his family had gotten all mixed up in this situation, anyways. Everything seemed to be going so well, that this unneeded negativity was like a punch to the gut. Sirius just needed everything to be taken care of, his family protected, so that he had Hermione could return to their own time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed after last chapter. Big shout out to my reviewers: winxgirl1997, CassieRenee333, and Pwrmom2! You guys rock! I've got a new story in the works that I am super excited about. I am currently writing chapter 10 of 31. It's not a Sirmione (Theomione actually), but Sirius is a big character in it. Do you think you'd read it? I might start posting excerpts from it on my tumblr (nauticalparamour), so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.

Bit of a cliffhanger in this one - I'd love to know what you thought of chapter six! And please be on the lookout for chapter seven next week!

* * *

Hermione had already decided that she would be returning to her bedroom that night, so as not to put Regulus out of his own. He'd confessed to her that he'd slept in the library. But after the day and the dinner that she'd had with Sirius, she knew that it wouldn't be weird at all to sleep next to him.

She'd realized, seeing all the hard work that he was willing to do, that he _was_ still the same Sirius that she loved, just a little bit older. She knew that he had had more experiences since she'd left - both good and bad - but she was eager to learn everything about him.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, she found some pajamas of future Hermione that suited her, but was a bit embarrassed to find that the majority of the pajamas were much skimpier than anything that she currently owned. Was that what Sirius liked?

He came out of the bathroom not much later than she did, wearing just some loose fitting pajamas pants, leaving his chest completely bare. Hermione was mesmerized by the bit of chest hair that he had and the movement of his muscles under his skin. Seeing her staring, Sirius asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep down stairs?"

Hermione swallowed thickly before shaking her head. "No, it's fine." She was already in bed and patted the side next to her. "What a crazy day. Who knew that Ron was going to have so many children?"

Sirius snorted. "And with such awful names!" He said, sliding in next to her. Hermione immediately had her cold feet on his warm legs. "Are you...are you, worried about Regulus?"

Hermione turned to look at Sirius. "Honestly, he seems a bit like an outsider, which is unfortunate. I love him so much already and we have a lot in common. He told me all about a girl he likes, and I just can't imagine him wanting to bring back Voldemort with a muggleborn for a mother."

Sirius frowned. "I didn't mean that. I meant the outsider bit too. I guess I didn't know that he was a Slytherin, and I just hope he knows that we...love him no matter what." Sirius felt guilty. The fact that any of his children might think that his love was conditional, hurt him to the core.

"Good. I just know that I would do anything to protect them." Hermione told him quietly, staring into his gray eyes. She thought that she might be able to get lost in them if she wasn't careful. After a minute of silence, she cleared her throat. "So that was some kiss tonight. Whose idea was it to put up mistletoe today?"

"Kreacher's." Sirius told her with a smirk. His eyes seemed to fall to her lips and the smile fell from his face. Before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers, pressing firmly against her.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his body pulling him close to her, and throwing one of her legs over his. It felt wonderful to be so connected to Sirius again. He nibbled on her lower lip, encouraging her to open his mouth to him, and Hermione let her tongue caress against his.

Feeling his erection pressed against her body, Hermione moaned softly. Sirius broke away, breathing heavily. "I don't want to push you, Hermione. We can go as slow or as fast as you want to."

Deciding to make her aware of just how far she wanted to go with him, she pulled her pajama top up over her head, revealing her bare breasts to his gaze. Sirius nearly hissed at the sight. "Oh, I have missed this." He said quietly, lifting one hand to cup her breast, palming it in his hand.

He brought his mouth to her neck, his hot breath against her skin making her shiver. She brought her fingers to twine in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Soon, his lips were peppering her skin with kisses, and even leaving one love bite just below her collarbone. Hermione couldn't help but moan as he continued to kiss down her chest, until his lips were wrapped around one hard nipple.

He let his tongue tease and suck the little peak, delighting in the way that she moaned at his touch. When he switched breasts and gave the other the same attention, she couldn't take any additional teasing, and pulled on his hair until he returned to kissing her lips.

Hermione took advantage of his focused state to roll him over, so that she was perched on top of him, her core pressed against him. Pulling away from his lips, she looked into his eyes - only a small ring of silver still visible around his pupils - and rolled her hips against his, groaning at the feeling of friction.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked him. His barely perceptible nod was his only response. "I want you right now." She practically whined.

Seeing how needy she was, Sirius grinned, before flipping her back over so that he was nestled between her thighs. Grabbing the top of elastic of her pajama pants, he pulled both her pajamas and her knickers down her legs, leaving her bare to him.

He ran his finger up the seam at the center of her legs, hissing at the hot wetness he found there. Hermione moaned, feeling his finger sink into her. Feeling her already clenching around his finger, he removed it before entering her again. Unable to wait any longer, he knelt down and let his tongue flick the little pearl at the top of her sex.

Hermione felt her head spinning, the feelings overwhelming her. It just felt so good, having him lap and suck at her clit, his finger sinking again and again into her wetness. It didn't take long before she was coming, toes curled.

Sirius kneeled before sliding his own pajama pants down, revealing his hard cock on her. Hermione couldn't stop from staring at him as he wrapped his hand around it, moving it up and down, her wetness glistening on the shaft.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Hermione ordered. "Sirius, please, I can't wait any longer." She insisted. Sirius didn't need to be told twice and crawled over her body, using his hand to line up with her, before slowly sinking in, inch after inch.

Once he was fully seated in her, they both sighed at how right it felt. Grabbing one of her legs and pushing it high towards her chest, Sirius began to move inside of her, loving the feel of her tight heat around him. Almost immediately, Hermione was moaning his name and moving back against him.

Hermione knew that it had only been two days since she and Sirius had last made love, but it felt like it had been ages. The slow and persistent thrusting had her moaning and the angle that Sirius held her in had her edging closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Her already sensitized core was tightening more and more, until finally, Hermione snapped, unable to contain her cry of his name.

Hearing his name on Hermione's sweet lips, and the rhythmic tightening of her core around his cock had Sirius following over the edge, thrusting a few more times as his emptied himself into her. Letting her leg down, he rested his forehead against her chest while he caught his breath, enjoying the feeling of her arms around him.

Finally, he pulled himself together enough to roll off of her, kissing her on the lips before pulling her naked body to rest against his chest, cradling her against his cooling chest. "I love you, Hermione." He told her, before letting sleep take him.

* * *

Regulus decided shortly after dinner that he would just return to his apartment that evening. It was just too awkward to be around his family, when it seemed like the only one who cared about him was Isla. Well, and his mother too, but she wasn't really his mum, was she?

It was easier this way. Scorpius would be spending the holidays with his family, so he would have the whole flat to himself to...get drunk, he supposed. Without telling anyone, he quietly packed up his bags and left after everyone returned to their own rooms for the evening.

He quietly crept down to the floo and left, deciding to floo to the Leaky before walking back to his apartment for the evening. He decided that a little fresh air would do him well, to clear his head.

Regulus tried to pinpoint exactly when he had drifted apart from his family. He knew that it was about when he went to Hogwarts. Alphard and James had already went to Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor.

It was time for him and Albus to go to Hogwarts, and he remembered how nervous Albus was about being sorted into Gryffindor. Apparently, James had been telling him about how he was going to get sorted into Slytherin and that he would never speak to him again, because he was going to become a dark wizard.

Uncle Harry had taken Albus aside and let him know that he would love him even if he was a Slytherin, and about how loads of good wizards had been in Slytherin. It had eased Albus's fears a little bit, but not like being sorted into Gryffindor had.

Unfortunately for Regulus, _he_ had been sorted into Slytherin, and Alphard had just stared over from his table, shocked. He hadn't even wanted to write his parents, knowing that it would remind his father more about his Uncle Regulus, but he had anyway. He got a positive response, but he could tell that they weren't thrilled about it.

He'd spent a few weeks utterly alone in Slytherin before making friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Apparently they were distant relatives, but Regulus didn't think that they looked anything alike. Scorpius had blond hair, but they did have similar eyes. He never said anything about Regulus's mother, but he got the impression that Scorpius liked being pureblooded.

Over Christmas break, Alphard sneered and asked why he was always hanging around with a Malfoy, but Scorpius was his friend, and who else was he supposed to be friends with? Albus barely talked to him anymore.

Regulus had more or less drifted away after that.

Scorpius was a good friend to him, though, and he'd made other friends in Melia Nott and Alfred Slewyn and Poppy Fawley. They were a tight knit group and they stuck together.

Before long, Regulus found himself right outside of his flat. Just as he was about to get out his keys, he was hit from behind with a wordless curse. He dropped his suitcase and turned around to face his attacker, wand nearly drawn, before he was disarmed. Before he could get a good look at who was attacking him, he was hit directly with a stinging hex, feeling his face swell.

A tripping jinx had him falling to the pavement and cried out when a foot connected with his stomach. Pulling himself into a ball, he tried to figure out why someone was doing this to him. He used his arms to cover up his face.

Soon, he heard someone familiar whisper an unforgiveable curse. "Crucio!"

Regulus had never felt pain like this before. It was as if every nerve in his body was in fire, twitching uncontrollably. He couldn't stop from crying out in pain. It seemed as though the pain was going to last forever, when his attacker finally stopped the spell. He heard the person running away before slowly slipping into unconciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who favorited/followed after last chapter. Big thanks to my reviewers: Pwrmom2, winxgirl1997, Pinup95, CassieRenee333, unicornz . 334 and Guest! Y'all are so awesome - I am so glad that so many of you are really connecting with Regulus.

There is another cliff hanger after this chapter...any guesses of who is behind all of this? Please let me know what you thought of chapter seven and be on the lookout for chapter eight later this week!

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Sirius were able to extract themselves from the bed with much hesitation. All Hermione wanted was to do was to stay in the warm cocoon of sheets with Sirius, snuggling the day away. Unfortunately, there were dark wizards to thwart and her future children to look after.

So, they got up and dressed, Hermione ran a brush through her hair so it didn't look _too_ much like sex hair, but there wasn't really much she could do with her curls. She was disappointed to watch all of Sirius's naked flesh be covered once again by jeans and a jumper, but she supposed she would just have to deal with it.

They walked down the stairs together, discussing what they would have for breakfast - they had agreed on Belgian waffles - and Sirius was trying to convince her to just let Kreacher handle breakfast this morning. When they arrived in the kitchen, they were met by Isla and Alphard not much longer.

The four of them chatted about how well Christmas had gone, despite Ron's senseless accusations and his children's behavior. Apparently Lilac - Ron's eldest daughter - was quite taken with Alphard and had been annoying him and James all night. Hermione smiled at that, thinking that she sounded the same as Lavender in her time.

It didn't take Hermione long, though, to realize that something was missing. Regulus hadn't come down, and it just didn't feel _complete_ to Hermione without him there. "Does your brother...not like breakfast?" She asked, confused.

Alphard sighed. "No, he just doesn't like these big family gatherings. Says they overwhelm him." He busily set about pouring syrup over his waffle.

"I think I will go check on him." Hermione said, feeling upset pooling in her stomach.

"Honestly, you are better off just letting him sulk in his room this morning. He will join us in the afternoon." Alphard said, not bothering to look up.

Hermione didn't care _what_ Alphard suspected, she wanted to ask Regulus for herself. She left the room and walked up the creaking stairs to Regulus's room and knocked on the door. "Regulus? It's Hermione...err...mum. Do you want to have breakfast with us?" She paused for a moment, waiting to hear any sound of movement, but was disappointed to hear nothing. "I'm coming in." She warned.

Turning the handle of the door, Hermione looked into his room, surprised to find no one. The bed hadn't even been slept in! She couldn't believe that he would just leave without saying goodbye. But then again, she thought guiltily, she had been rather caught up with Sirius last night. She should have been paying attention to her son.

Upset, she walked back down the stairs, only to reenter the kitchen. "He's gone." She said distraught.

Sirius caught her eyes, and seemed worried, but Isla tried to assuage their fears. "He does have his own flat, maybe he just went back there?"

Before they could decide what to do next, Sirius picked up on someone calling from the floo, using his slightly advanced hearing from being an animagus. He stood from the table, and Hermione followed him as he walked into the other room, where the floo was located.

Teddy Lupin's face was illuminated in the fire. "Oh, thank Merlin! Listen, I have some bad news. It's Regulus." He said with a frown.

"What? Tell me what happened to my son!" Hermione spat out, incredibly worried about what might have happened.

"Well, he was attacked last night, outside of his flat. He's unconscious at St. Mungo's." Teddy told them. "I am on his case, and so is Uncle Harry." Teddy assured them. "Please meet us at the hospital when you are ready." He didn't wait for them to respond before he ended the floo connection.

Hermione turned to Sirius, tears in her eyes. "Go get Isla and Al. I will meet you there." She grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped through to the atrium of the hospital.

By the time that she found Harry waiting outside of Regulus's room, Sirius and the children had already caught up to her. Harry stopped her, brilliant green eyes serious, before wrapping her in a hug tightly. "Listen, he doesn't look good, but he is going to be fine. I promise we will find out who did this."

Taking Harry's words seriously, she reached for Sirius's hand and entered her son's room. Seeing her boy laid out on the bed, magical monitors beeping, and his face and body severely bruised had tears that had been threatening to spill running down her cheeks.

Sirius spun her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. It also upset him greatly to see Regulus looking so fragile and unconscious. He wanted nothing more than to lash out, break something, hex _someone_ , but he knew he needed to be strong for Hermione.

"When Dumbledore said our children were in danger, I didn't think that this is what he meant." He whispered to her.

Hermione turned to look at battered Regulus again, and rushed to his side, taking his limp hand in hers. "Do you really think this had something to do with Voldemort?" She asked, surprised. It looked like he'd been kicked or punched quite a few times.

"I think that it's not a coincidence, Hermione." He hissed quietly at her side. "First the break in at his work and now this. We should go search his flat, see if he has any information there. Maybe he stumbled on something and he doesn't understand how it could be used."

"I don't want to leave him all alone like this." Hermione whined, unable to pull her eyes from him.

"It's okay, mum. I will stay with Reggie." Isla said from the foot of the bed, her own eyes red from tears. "You and dad, Al and Uncle Harry go find out whatever you can. I will stay here, and Teddy will be waiting just outside the door."

Hermione bit her lower lip, considering her options. Finally, knowing that _this_ very well may be why she was sent to the future, she decided to go with everyone to search his flat. She left Isla, sitting there, holding Regulus's hand safely in her own.

She quickly learned that Alphard had gotten Sirius's hotheadedness quickly. The whole way to Regulus's flat, he was grumbling about how he was going to get whoever did this to his little brother. Hermione smiled, thinking it a tad comical to call Regulus his little brother, when he was quite a bit shorter.

When the four of them - Harry included - arrived at the flat, Hermione was impressed with the level of warding that secured the flat. She smiled, feeling that she could pass through some of the familial wards, and then began dismantling the remaining ones. She was very impressed with his ward casting, but she was eventually able to break them down.

They entered the flat and found it empty. It looked like a typical boys flat, but with some expensive elegance, Hermione figured was Malfoy's doing. "He lives here with Scorpius Malfoy." She told Sirius, her voice breaking the still of the flat.

Hermione and Sirius went off to look through Regulus's room while Harry and Alphard began looking around the rest of the flat. They didn't find anything particularly damning in his room - nothing on his book shelf screamed dark magic and there wasn't anything to suggest that he'd taken anything from the department of mysteries.

In fact, it was pretty innocuous. Just a room decorated in Slytherin colors, and even a football scarf hanging up over the desk. Hermione couldn't help herself from looking at the pictures in the picture frames on his wall. There was one of their family - Hermione was finally able to see how she and Sirius aged (well apparently, Sirius looked the same, except for with one tiny streak of gray in his hair, and she had her hair done elegantly in a chignon, with a few laugh lines around her eyes and mouth).

The next was of Regulus and Isla, apparently at his Hogwarts graduation. Isla looked to only be about thirteen in this picture, but it was clear that they both cared about each other immensely. The last picture was of, who she assumed were, Regulus's Slytherin friends. She was quickly able to identify Scorpius, and the girl who she knew to be Melia, as well as someone who had to be related to Pansy Parkinson. Regulus looked happy, and even had his arm around Melia's shoulders.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to Regulus and hoped that he was going to be okay. She knew that the healer assured them he would be, but she didn't want him to live in a world where Voldemort might come back.

Breaking her from her reverie, Al and Harry burst into the room. "I think we are looking for Scorpius Malfoy." Harry said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, concerned. She had a bad feeling about Scorpius, but she'd never even met him and knew that she was just prejudiced from her interactions with Draco Malfoy, pureblooded elitist from her old time.

"Because he has a copy of the bloody spell to bring back Voldemort, that's why!" Alphard seethed. "He even has notes for a potion!"

Hermione was concerned and grabbed hold of the piece of parchment, reading it over quickly. Sirius asked her what was on the list. "Oh, standard dark magic things, acromantula venom, bones, the blood of a virgin." Hermione snorted at that last bit. "We need to get back to the hospital and find out just how much Regulus knows about this."

The rest of them readily agreed, and they left the flat, replacing the wards on the way out before apparating back to the hospital. When they arrived, they were surprised to see a panicked looking Teddy Lupin pacing up and down the hall outside of Regulus's room. Upon seeing them, he quickly walked over. "Have you seen Isla?"

When they shook their heads no, Teddy began calling up and down the hall for her. "Teddy, Teddy, slow down, mate. Just tell us what's going on." Sirius asked the young man, trying not to let his own panic rise. He patted Teddy on the back, even though he was much taller than Sirius was. Merlin, he was even taller than Moony!

"I just...Regulus woke up. I asked Isla to step into the hall, while I took his statement." Teddy wiped a hand over his face. "She promised that she would stay right outside the door, but when I came out to let her know she could come back in, she was gone."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe she just went for a spot of tea." She offered, even though a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach had formed. She was worried. "Let's just ask one of the nurses if they've seen her, before we panic."

Teddy seemed to agree with this line of thought, flagging down a nurse from the station. "Did you see a young woman leave here a few minutes ago? She's...very beautiful, with curly black hair, about this tall." He indicated with his hand. His cheeks were lightly tinged pink.

The nurse didn't even have to think about it for very long before responding. "Oh yeah, I saw her leave a few minutes ago with a young man. She seemed upset, but I figured that it was just because she was in _this_ ward visiting someone."

Hermione was worried, automatically thinking that Scorpius Malfoy must have taken her. But why? "What did the young man look like?" She asked, desperate for answers.

"Well, he was pretty unremarkable. Clean cut, with dark hair and dark eyes." The nurse responded readily.

Hermione frowned. Just who was this mystery person and why would Isla leave with them willingly?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed last chapter. Huge shout out to my reviewers: Pwrmom2, aira nabihah (I don't have anything of their childhood planned, but I never say never! It would be kind of fun, I think!), supersmallfeet (Yes, Hermione and Sirius both hate that Regulus doesn't feel like a part of the family. They notice it now because the division is so obvious, but I think it took time for Regulus to grow apart from them before, so "old" Sirius and Hermione don't recognize it as much. Hopefully, it's something that they can fix!), and Guest (You just keep figuring out my plans...hopefully, I am not too obvious!).

Please let me know what you thought of chapter eight! Did you figure out who Maksim was? Be on the lookout for chapter nine next week! Only two chapters after this!

* * *

"I didn't know what he was going to do there." Regulus said, a frown on his face. "I just...Scorpius is becoming a potions master, and he wanted a look at some the potions we had in the Department of Mysteries. He asked me to leave a door open after I left work one day so I did."

"Why would you do that?" Alphard asked, annoyed. "Your job title is _unspeakable_. Surely you should understand that everything in there is top secret."

"Because he's my friend." Regulus said, wincing when one of the cuts on his lips split open again. "Don't act like you don't break the rules for your friends." He was annoyed that his older brother was acting like he'd done the worst thing in the world. He felt even worse because he was pretty sure that he _had_ done the worst thing in the world, and he'd been betrayed by her friend.

"I never did anything serious." Alphard scoffed.

"Oh please, when you snuck James out of the castle for his seventeenth birthday and got him so drunk he had to go to the hospital wing, dad just laughed." Regulus accused, annoyed that his brother seemed untouchable.

Hermione gasped and punched Sirius in the arm. "Sirius! That is not acceptable." She scolded, thinking about all the school rules that they must have broken. "What's important now is stopping Scorpius. And finding Isla, though I figure if we find one, we will find the other. Do you have any idea of where they might be?"

Regulus sat up and began dismantling the magical monitors. "Well, it's not like he advertised what he was doing, but if I had to guess, it would have to be the Death Chamber. We are investigating a stone archway with a veil in it. I bet that's what they will try to pull Voldemort through once the potion is complete."

"What are you doing? You are still hurt Regulus." Sirius said gently, seeing his son trying to get up from the bed.

Regulus scoffed at him. "Listen, if that bastard has done anything to hurt Isla, I want to be the one to deal with him. He's my...he was my friend." Hermione felt badly for her son, losing someone who he was obviously close to. "Besides, I know exactly where the room is located. It would take you guys ages to figure out."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Teddy urged, not wanting to think about the fate that was awaiting Isla.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy looked down at Isla Black, trying not to grimace, seeing his best friend and flatmate's little sister tied up. "How can you even be sure that she's a virgin?" Isla stared up at him pleadingly with _Regulus's_ gray eyes. His friend had always complained about how he didn't really look like his siblings, but Scorpius thought differently. This just made him feel even more guilty.

"Because I've been dating her for a month." The younger man said with a sneer. "She told me early on about how she wasn't saving it for marriage, but that she was saving it for the _right person_." He rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Scorpius didn't think that it was that pathetic, but he didn't dare disagree with Maksim. When he'd met the young man several months ago, in a bar not far from the Ministry, he thought that he was an incredibly strong willed and intelligent bloke for a seventeen year old.

He'd been full of ideas that just made _sense_ to Scorpius - after all, his grandfather was constantly complaining about mudbloods - and it was seductive to think of a world where he was in charge. All he needed to do was bring the Dark Lord back. The Dark Lord, according to Maksim, had the best interests of purebloods at heart, and wanted to restore order to the Wizarding world. He seemed to be such a radical thinker for someone who was so young.

That was when he'd shown Scorpius his true face, and it wasn't of someone who was seventeen, but rather a grown man in his forties. Apparently, he'd known Scorpius's grandfather, but he had been thrown forward in time during a battle in the Department of Mysteries that had never taken place in Scorpius's timeline. Scorpius made him a modified potion that prolonged de-aging, allowing the man to pose as Maksim for a day at a time.

Isla let out a low moaning noise, seeing Maksim take out the large ceremonial knife that would be used. Her fucking eyes caught Scorpius's, searing his soul with guilt. She looked so worried, so distraught. "Don't worry, Isla, it's just a little blood. Then you can go." He promised.

Maksim laughed, a cruel evil laugh. "Oh is that what you think? No, I think I will just kill this one. She's more trouble than she's worth."

Scorpius froze, not sure what to do. Sure, he wanted to help bring back the Dark Lord, but he didn't want to kill his best friends sister! Deciding to just get started with the ritual and confront Maksim when they got to it, he began setting up the cauldron while Maksim began drawing runes on the archway.

Soon, the potion was bubbling away and Maksim stood over Isla's prone form, enjoying the sight of her helpless. Taking her hand in his palm, he began cutting her arm, watching with glee as the blood dripped down heavy and thick on the stone floor. Scorpius tried to ignore the glee that Maksim had while doing this.

A blast distracted them both from their tasks, and Scorpius turned around the see the door completely obliterated. In his scramble to get up from the floor, Scorpius knocked over the cauldon, and stood, only to see a very angry Regulus staring him down, wand drawn.

His friend was surrounded by his father, an alarmingly young version of his mother, his older brother, Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin. "Let Isla go!" He demanded, clearly worried about his sister.

It seemed that no one had really noticed the other man in the room with them, until he dropped the ceremonial knife and drew his wand, immediately sending a curse towards Regulus's mother, which she narrowly shielded. She was looking at the young man with confusion.

"Maksim! Ha, I knew you were bad news." Sirius said, triumphantly.

But then, Maksim's face began to bubble and change, until his face became older, scruffier. That's when Hermione's face changed from confusion to recognition. "Not Maksim." She spat out. "Dolohov. How did you get here?" She demanded, wand poised to fight.

"When you left the Department of Mysteries in a flash of time turner powder, mudblood, I was also enveloped. But imagine my surprise that I went _forward_ in time, rather than backwards." He sneered at her. "And what a surprise this world has been. I don't approve of the changes you made, mudblood."

"I won't let you bring that sick monster back here." Hermione said, sending a barrage of spells at Dolohov. He dodged them, just barely, before hiding behind the arch that held the veil. One of her spells hit the cauldron, sending the contents flying, some getting dangerously close to Isla's now unconscious form.

Scorpius was bending down to help Isla, as she'd already lost a lot of blood, when Regulus began his attack on him. Scorpius could tell that he was still very hurt from the treatment Maksim, er, Dolohov had given him. "Don't touch her!" His wordless stupefy grazed his arm, but didn't have the usual sting that it would.

"Regulus, I am just trying to help! I'm sorry!" He pleaded with his friend, wanting him to understand that he knew he'd made a mistake. But soon, he and his friend were engaged in a full duel.

Just when Regulus was getting the upper hand, Dolohov peaked out from behind the column, hitting him with a Flipendo, sending him flying backwards, hitting the ground heavily, and falling unconscious himself.

"Regulus!" Sirius called out, running to his son's side, not thinking to shield himself. Before he knew it Dolohov was firing spells at him. Annoyed that he wasn't able to help Regulus, he turned and began firing spells back at Dolohov, stepping closer and closer to the veiled archway.

Hermione couldn't decide who to fight with or which child she should go to. It seemed as though Alphard and Harry were quickly able to take care of Scorpius, who was really only protecting himself, not sending any offensive spells. Before long, he was in an incarcerous, and had fallen over to the floor, unable to move.

Hermione had seen Isla's blood pooling around her body, and she was her next choice of who to assist, but she was proud to see Teddy Lupin ducking spells in order to get to Isla's side, waking her with a renevereate, and ripping off some of his own shirt to bind the large gash in her arm. She was momentarily distracted when Isla wrapped her arms around Teddy, big tears running down her cheeks, and his hair turned bright pink.

Finally, she turned to Regulus, casting a diagnosis charm over his body, and finding no real damage. Instead, she placed a protective shield around his body and left him where he was. She had a Death Eater to deal with.

Sirius and Dolohov were well matched with one another, but they were both so absorbed in the duel, that they weren't paying any attention to what was going on around them. She realized that Dolohov thought he was protected by the archway, so she made a beeline around to the other side of the dais.

Making as few movements as possible, Hermione tried to sneak up on Dolohov. Just when she got to the other side of the archway, standing behind Dolohov, he unleashed a spell that she'd never seen before at Sirius. It was purple and hideous and Hermione just knew that it was dark magic.

She watched, horrified, as the spell hit Sirius's shield, but slowly ate it's way though it, catching his side, albeit with not as much power as if he hadn't been shielded. He immediately began to bleed and fell to his knees. "No! Sirius!" Hermione cried. In a desperate attempt to get to her future husband, she ran past Dolohov, shoving him with all her might to get him out of the way.

Then Dolohov stumbled, lost balance, and fell into the veil, only to disappear into thin air. Hermione stopped only for a moment, before realizing that she'd gotten rid of him, and rushing over to Sirius's side. She felt tears form in her eyes. She'd only just been shown what a lovely gift, treasure really, that a family with Sirius would give her. She couldn't imagine having it taken away from her.

She pressed her hand on top of his to add pressure to the wound, watching as he hissed. "It's going to be okay."

Looking around, she saw that Harry was assembling the others. He scanned the situation, worry in his eyes that Sirius had been wounded. "Alright. I will take Malfoy into Auror custody. Ted, you take Isla to St. Mungo's. Alphard, can you handle Regulus?" Seeing Alphard nod, Harry looked at Hermione. "And you'll take Sirius, Hermione?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded. They stared at one another for only a moment before everyone moved into action.

Slinging Sirius's arm over her shoulder, Hermione didn't wince feeling his weight resting on her shoulders. "What are you two waiting for? We have to get to St. Mungo's!" Her words snapped Alphard and Teddy into action, and the six of them made their way back to the hospital.

Hermione was upset that Sirius had been injured, but she tried to remember that at least they had prevented Voldemort from being called back from beyond the grave. Further, Antonin Dolohov had been eliminated, hopefully for good. But still, she knew that there were cracks in her family that needed to be mended before she and Sirius could return to their right time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed after last chapter. Huge shout out to my reviewers: aira nabihah, Pwrmom2, unicornz . 334, SimplyIsabelleS, misscosette08, and Guest! You guys are awesome!

I've got a new Remione that I started yesterday, and next week I am really excited to start publishing a Theomione. I hope you guys will give them a read if you are interested.

Here's chapter nine! I would love to hear what you think! And be on the lookout for the final chapter - chapter ten - later this week!

* * *

The three injured Blacks were all given one room in St. Mungo's to share, which suited Hermione and Alphard just fine. This way, they didn't feel like they were devoting too much of their time to one of the invalids, as Alphard had taken to calling them.

When they arrived at the hospital, Teddy hadn't let go to Isla's hand, even when the nurses were working on her. That was, of course, until Alphard had looked at his best friend with suspicious eyes and asked him what he was doing. After that, Teddy had quickly left to go give his report for the Auror department. Hermione thought it was rather cute, as Teddy reminded her so much of Professor Lupin, and he obviously really cared about her daughter.

Isla was actually the first to recover, as they were able to quickly close up the wound in her arm, and after twenty four hours of blood replenishing potions, she was right as rain. She would always have a scar on her arm, but it was faint, and she said she wasn't so vain as to let one _little_ scar ruin her life. Hermione had smiled at her proudly.

Sirius was patched up next, though it did take them a while to figure out the counter-curse, so that the wound would actually heal properly. He had a small gash across his abdomen to show for his troubles. "Don't worry, papa! You are still as handsome as ever." Isla had quipped, when Sirius had groused about how his good looks were ruined.

Hermione had certainly made that better when she told him that it made him look rugged and sexy. He certainly hadn't minded the way she kissed and licked the healing scar, later that night in their bedroom. He got over his upset pretty quickly.

Regulus had taken nearly a week to heal. Apparently in fighting, he'd suffered some internal injuries, and his spleen had been shredded to pieces. Hermione knew that Regulus was a bit luckier to survive, as it had actually been quite touch and go when they first brought him in. After the first two days, though, he was just confined to bed rest.

Surrounded by his family, though, he wasn't allowed a dull minute. He'd stopped constantly apologizing to Isla after she insisted that it wasn't his fault, and that she was quite embarrassed to learn that her boyfriend had been a forty year old dark wizard who was trying to bring back Voldemort without her realizing it.

Alphard sat with him most days and they chatted about Quidditch a lot - apparently, Regulus had been a very talented seeker for his house, just like his namesake. Regulus later confided to Hermione that this was the first time he could remember having such long and amicable talks with his brother since they were little.

Hermione had even been pleasantly surprised when, on the second day of his bed rest, Regulus was visited by none other than Miss Melia Nott. The honey blonde girl had knocked on the door, and looked around the room, perhaps surprised to see so many people occupying it. "Excuse me, but is Regulus Black here?" She asked.

Hermione knew who she was immediately, and jumped up. "Yes, come in, come in. You must be Melia, I'm Hermione, Regulus's mum." After seeing Melia's eyes nearly pop out of her head, she quickly back pedaled. "I mean, I _will be_ his mum. I - er, I knew your parents in school."

"Oh, it's, um, nice to meet you, Hermione." Melia didn't know how to address this situation. Nothing in her pureblooded upbringing had prepared her for this.

"Well, Alphard, Sirius and I were just heading down to get some tea, so, you can just go into see Regulus." She glared at her future son and husband, daring them to say otherwise. Regulus was glaring at her, for being so awkward around the girl he liked.

Once they were in the hall, Hermione shut the door behind her. "Merlin, Hermione, what was that all about?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

Hermione pressed her ear to the door. "Shut up, I am trying to hear what they are saying." On the other side, she could hear Melia apologizing about her cousin's behavior and that she was so sorry to see him injured. "She just called him Reggie." Hermione said with a dumb smile on her face.

"Okay, please explain what's going on." Alphard demanded, staring at his mum like he might need to have her committed.

"That's the girl that Regulus likes." Hermione whispered, before straightening up. "That little devil cast a muffaliato!"

Sirius laughed at her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from Regulus's room. "Trust me, he won't need any help getting a bird. He's got the Black family charm, after all."

* * *

After Regulus was released from the hospital, they moved him back into his room at Grimmauld Place, seeing as he wasn't ready to go back to the place that he and Scorpius had shared. Plus, he was still a little bit weak, so he needed some help around.

Isla was the first to leave, seeing as her break at school had come to an end. She'd hugged Sirius and Hermione tightly, thanking them for always keeping her safe. They both had tears in their eyes, but remembered that they would likely see her at the castle before they left to return to their correct time.

Alphard had to leave next, as England had another set of friendlies, this time in Spain. He hadn't been as tearful as Isla had been, knowing that he'd see his parents again soon. Still, he enjoyed picking up his mum and spinning her around, knowing that it annoyed her just a little bit.

That had left Hermione, Sirius and Regulus alone at Grimmauld Place. He seemed to be opening up a lot more around them, and was happy to discuss his likes and dislikes with them. He definitely had more in common with Hermione, but Hermione was just glad that he seemed happier. More included.

One night, they all sat in the room that held the family tapestry, sharing a nightcap before bed. Hermione frowned, knowing that she wanted to clear the air with Regulus once and for all. "Regulus, I think that we failed you as parents." She said, with a frown on her face. "We made you feel like you weren't a _real_ part of the family, and I am sorry for that."

Regulus swallowed thickly. "I think that...it's just you're all Gryffindor. And I'm Slytherin, so there must be something...different about me." He looked hard at Sirius. "And then, it just seemed like I have so much in common with Uncle Regulus, but I don't know anything about him."

Sirius looked pained for a moment, but seemed to realize that he had to talk to his brother. "I loved my brother growing up, but when I got sorted into Gryffindor - the only Gryffindor in my Slytherin family - he listened to my parents and did his best to ignore me. I know that...he had the pressures of our family on him, especially once I was disowned, that he made some bad decisions. He was a Death Eater."

He looked at Regulus in his stormy gray eyes - a part of him that screamed that he was part of the Black family - willing him to understand. "But in the end, he knew that Voldemort was _wrong_. And he made the hardest choice of all. He was so brave."

Regulus looked at him with bated breath, and Hermione grabbed his hand squeezing tightly. She hadn't heard this part of the story either. "He knew that Voldemort had created a horcrux, and he gave his life in order to retrieve it and destroy it. In the end, he made the right choice."

Regulus sighed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as if a memory that shouldn't have been placed on him had been removed. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I am proud to share his name." He smiled at his parents.

"We promise, Regulus, that it will be different for you, the next time around." Hermione said. "I promise that I won't let you feel like you don't belong." She had tears in her eyes.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Regulus in the morning, Hermione and Sirius apparated to Hogsmeade and had decided to walk back up to the castle before making their way back to their correct time. They hadn't anticipated it being a Hogsmeade weekend, though, and the town was bustling with students. "It feels so weird, leaving them." Hermione said with a wistful smile, as they wandered through laughing groups of teenagers.

"Don't worry, we will get them back, someday." Sirius promised her, giving her a kiss on the head. Suddenly, he straightened. "Oi! What the fuck is that?" He said, pointing across the square.

Hermione could see one Miss Isla Black wrapped in the arms of Teddy Lupin. He was kissing her, tentatively, in what Hermione thought might be a first kiss. Isla certainly seemed to be enjoying it. "Oh, honestly Sirius!" She scolded him. "They're only snogging."

"Only snogging? Only snogging?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yes." Hermione insisted. "Anyway, how is it that just one week ago you were going on about Regulus having the Black family charm, and now that Isla - a good looking witch - can get a guy, it's suddenly forbidden?"

"Well, he's so much older than her!" Sirius insisted, staring helplessly, but imagining creative ways to hurt his best friend's son. "Eight years older!" He practically snarled.

"Oh, come off it!" Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes. "You're practically twenty years older than me, and you don't see me complaining about it."

Sirius considered her point for a moment. "I suppose that _is_ fair to say...but, it's different, she's my little girl!"

"She hasn't even been born yet." Hermione hissed, before looking at him with a smirk that really should have made him nervous. "Speaking of, you will need to meet my parents when we return to our time."

Sirius winced. "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't be too hasty about returning to our time?" He asked. Seeing Hermione roll her eyes at him, he scrapped that option. "Alright, so I won't go break them up, but I will be having something to say about it to Moony!"

Hermion shrugged her shoulders. "If you must."

Before long, they were standing in the Infirmary once again. "I really can't thank you two enough for helping stop bring back Voldemort. It's unfortunate that no one can ever really know of it."

"Don't worry, we are perfectly happy staying out of the limelight." Hermione told Dumbledore. "But we are eager to get back to our time, so…"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding before hanging the time turner chain around all three of them, and they were traveling back, back, back twenty six years into the past. Time and space blurred around them, until the spinning stopped and they were in the Infirmary once again with Harry and Professor Lupin.

Before they could say goodbye to future Dumbledore, he had already spun the time turner and disappeared from sight. "Well, that didn't take you long." Remus said, from the same seat he'd been sitting in when he left them.

"You!" Sirius said, pointing his finger at his friend. "Your son had his hands all over my daughter!" He let himself play up the dramatics, seeing as Remus was very familiar with his temperament.

"My son?" Remus asked, shocked. "But I don't even have a son!"

"Well you will. And he, a 25 year old man, had his mouth and hands on my sweet teenaged daughter!" Sirius practically yelled.

"Well, I guess...we Lupins have a thing for younger Black women then?" Remus didn't look sorry about it at all.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed occupied by Harry. "How long do you think this will take?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, but I think it's great."

Hermione smiled at him. "Let's just see if you feel that way when it's happening to _your_ daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who favorited or followed this story! Huge thanks to the reviewers: winxgirl1997, aira nabihah, unicornz . 334, misscosette08 and Pwrmom2! Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me!

So here it is - the final chapter! Did I cover every thing that you were looking for? Or would you like to see more? I don't have any plans to make a third, but who knows where the wind will take me! I would love to hear what you thought. If you are looking for more work of mine, check out my profile. I have a Rabmione, it's nearly done, a Remione that's just started and I will begin posting a Theomione (with Sirius having a large role as well) next week, that I would love for you to check out!

Well thanks again! Let me know what you thought!

* * *

After an awkward encounter with Hermione's parents, and an explanation of how their daughter had been back and forth in the past, nearly fifty years, Sirius had their approval to date Hermione, on the condition that they allow her to finish her schooling before the wedding. Because, of course there would be a wedding.

With their approval obtained, Sirius whisked Hermione away to Grimmauld Place to spend the holidays with Harry, Remus and Tonks. It was a pleasant experience, though Tonks was surprised to learn that her cousin was dating such a young woman. After some good natured teasing, though, she understood that Sirius was actually quite serious about Hermione.

Sirius did wait, though, for Grimmauld Place to be empty before asking Hermione to marry him. Harry had gone off to the Burrow to visit Ron and Ginny, and left Hermione and Sirius all alone with themselves. After an enjoyable dinner together, they retired to the library for a fire and some wine, and discussion.

Hermione had let her head fall to one side and hit his shoulder, while staring into the fire. He'd relished the feeling of her resting against him, before finally getting up the courage to just say what he was thinking. "Hermione, I know that we agreed to give dating a go, but...I just think that we have been through so much together, and I now know that I couldn't love _anyone_ the way that I love you."

Hermione had looked at him, surprised. "I love you too Sirius. When we were in the future I realized that you really aren't that different. You still care about the people you love, and...I really liked what we had in the future." Hermione confessed with a weak smile.

Sirius smiled back at her broadly. "Great, then I hope you won't think me too forward." He slipped off of the couch and down on one knee, pulling a little velvet box from the back pocket of his jeans. Opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, he asked her. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, but her joy was evident on her face. Feeling tears spring to her eyes in happiness, she enthusiastically nodded. "Yes, yes, Sirius, I will marry you!" He slipped the ring onto her finger.

Then they eagerly celebrated right there on the couch in front of the fireplace.

* * *

When she returned to Hogwarts for her final year of schooling, it was a bit of a scandal that Hermione Granger was engaged. And to Harry Potter's godfather no less! It seemed that she was the number one topic of conversation for the first few weeks of term.

Ron Weasley was incredibly put out that she hadn't told him. "What the hell, Hermione?" He asked her when they got into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "You go home with Harry for winter break, you don't visit the Burrow even once, and then you get engaged to Sirius? Didn't you only just meet him?"

Hermione nearly burst out giggling at his confusion, but she and Harry were quick to fill him in on her time-traveling experiences. "Well, as long as you are happy and he treats you right, Hermione." Ron told her. "You aren't...you aren't in a bad way, are you?" He asked, trying to be delicate.

"What? No!" Hermione insisted, her cheeks turning bright red at the prospect of discussing her having sex with Sirius with her two best male friends.

Instead, Ron switched the topic to what he was doing in the future. Hermione wanted to be quite tight lipped about it, because she didn't want to inadvertently change anything. But Ron couldn't leave it be, so finally, she just snapped at him that he married Lavender and they had seven children all named after flowers. Thinking that she was joking, Ron scoffed and let the conversation drop. Judging by Harry's smirk, though, Hermione figured that he knew exactly how true it was.

After a few weeks, though, the gossip died down and Hermione was able to carry on with her studies as usual. She was taking an ungodly number of N.E.W.T.s - according to Harry and Ron - but still managed to find time to plan her wedding, via correspondence and trips to Hogsmeade.

They got married right after Hermione graduated in June, in the garden at Grimmauld Place, surrounded by select family and friends. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Hermione and Sirius had spent the night dancing and laughing.

Harry told him that his gift to them would be him moving out. Hermione and Sirius protested, saying that he was welcome to live with them as long as he liked, but he politely declined. Apparently, he wanted to get a flat so that he'd be able to ask Ginny to move in with him after he graduated the following summer.

After the party was over, Sirius used a portkey to take Hermione to their honeymoon destination, a little chalet in the Swiss Alps that had been in his family for generations. Kreacher had happily cleaned it up the month before.

Hermione fell in love with it instantly, sighing in delight at the sight of the huge bed in the center of the room. Sirius fell in love with, when he laid back on the bed, and Hermione, done up in her bridal lingerie crawled across the bed and up his body, only to perch on top of him, her core pressed tightly against his.

He could have stayed in that position forever, loving the sight of her, once he'd gotten them both naked. He loved watching her breasts bounce and the muscles of her legs bunch when she lifted and dropped herself again and again onto his cock.

In the next two weeks, Sirius thought he'd had her in nearly every way and every place in the privacy of their chalet, making extremely good use of their honeymoon. But eventually, the real world was calling for them, and they had to return to England.

Hermione had several jobs offers waiting for her when she returned. She hadn't gotten any hint of what her job might be in the future, so she decided to go with just what sounded like the most fun. Surprising everyone, she took up a post at a consulting firm, working on potions development.

In July, one night when Remus and Tonks were over for dinner, Tonks proudly announced that she was pregnant and that they were due in November. After celebratory hugs and kisses, Sirius smirked at Remus and just said, "I told you Moony. Tell your son to keep his dirty hands off my daughter."

Hermione laughed at that with Tonks, while Remus's face _did_ become notably pale. "Don't worry, Prof-Remus." Hermione told him with a smile. She was still getting used to calling him Remus again after six months under his tutelage. "It's many many years off."

But then, Hermione herself became very pale, when she just remembered something. "They were in the same year at Hogwarts." She suddenly felt very dizzy and sat down suddenly on the couch, while she rapidly counted out when she should have gotten her period.

"Who were in the same year?" Tonks said, confused about the situation.

"They were in the same year!" Hermione said, this time glaring at Sirius. "You knew didn't you! Don't answer that." She ordered just as quickly. Feeling a bit panicked, she looked to the other woman in the room. "Tonks, do you um...know a pregnancy detecting spell?"

Everything clicked into place for the other couple, but Tonks dutifully waved her wand over Hermione's abdomen, revealing that Hermione was in fact very early in her first pregnancy. "Congratulations!" Tonks said, unaware of the lingering tension.

"You knew!" She accused Sirius, who just gave her a guilty looking smirk.

"It's not my fault you didn't ask Alphard when his birthday was!" He said holding his hands up, not at all sorry about having Alphard in his life once again. "You aren't too upset are you?" He asked, all joking aside. He hoped that Hermione wanted this as much as he did.

"Well, it's so early." Hermione whined. "But, no I am not upset that I will get to have Alphard again, but I just you would have told me before hand, so that I could better prepare!" She insisted.

Feeling that the tension had passed, the four of them celebrated what was sure to be an eventful year.

* * *

In the next months, Hermione was quickly easing into the role of expectant mother, especially with little Teddy to hold and babysit. It made Sirius disgustingly happy to see her belly swelling with _his_ child, and he couldn't wait to be able to hold little Alphard. He'd helped her every step of the way, attending every appointment, rubbing feet, and helping to decorate the room that would become Alphard's in light blue paint.

He'd been there for every kick and punch that the baby performed, often smiling and bragging about how his son was obviously going to be a beater for England with his skill. Harry thought that he was just fibbing, but Sirius and Hermione knew the truth.

It wasn't until January 24th, though, that Sirius remembered the day that Alphard had given as his birthday. And, of course, he was only reminded of that fact when Hermione's water broke in the middle of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after Ron scared her with one of their pranks. She wasn't due for two more weeks.

After quickly getting her to St. Mungo's, he was able to call all the appropriate people, and was able to send Harry to get Hermione's parents. Her labor took ten hours, and she actually didn't even threaten Sirius or any parts of his anatomy once. He remembered when Harry was born, Lily had told James that he wasn't allowed to touch her again. Instead, she went through her labor with the quiet determination that she approached all tasks with.

In the end, she was presented with a tiny bundle, wrapped in warm blue fabric - their son, Alphard Remus. She looked up from the boy with teary, happy eyes, at Sirius and told him how happy she was. "I am just so glad to have him back again. But this time I will get to watch him grow, teach him things, and try to minimize his womanizing."

Sirius scoffed and thought back about some of the descriptions of his son's girlfriend. "He wasn't a womanizer."

"Don't think for one minute I didn't catch wind of what the two of you were always talking about." Hermione scolded. They passed the baby around the room, and Hermione looked on fondly as Molly Weasley, her mother, and Ginny - who she selected as the baby's godmother - gushed over his dark curls and milky blue eyes, which Hermione knew would soon darken to her brown. "Look it, he's already got them wrapped around his finger."

Sirius smirked at that. "Well, he _is_ a Black after all. It's not surprising."

"I am so lucky to have this." Hermione told him, surrounded by friends and family.

"Thank you for giving me this, love. It's much more than I ever could have imagined." Sirius told her, hand tightly wrapped around her's, his eyes revealing how emotional he was about the situation.

Hermione smiled. She knew that her life was nothing like she ever could have imagined, that she'd have found a love that could last over half a century of time, but she was so happy that she got to experience. She'd never be able to look at a time turner the same again.


End file.
